


Hyungwonho One-Shot

by Stacy_mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_mx/pseuds/Stacy_mx
Summary: Wonho was sleepy. Hyungwon was horny.See what comes next ;)





	

It was a cold winter night. All the Monsta X members were gathered at their dorm, playing a board game and drinking hot chocolate.

"Ahh, I'm so bored" Shownu said

"Same. I'll go to sleep" Wonho replied

"I'll come with you!" Hyungwon said and followed his roomate

They entered their room and sat on their beds.

"Actually, I'm not sleepy" Hyungwon said

"What?! Then why did you come with me?"

"I wanna have some fun"

"What kind of fun?"

"You know what I'm trying to say, Wonho. We have talked about this."

"B-but, right now? Oh come on Hyungwon, I told you that I'm sleepy. Plus, the other members might hear us..."

"I don't care. I want everyone to know how good you fuck me" Hyungwon said and got off his bed.

"But babe-..."

"Oh don't worry! We'll have so much fun together" Hyungwon chuckled and took his shirt off to reveal his toned abs. 

He got closer to Wonho to take his shirt off too, but Wonho had already done that.

"Now I'm the boss here" Wonho said, his eyes full of lust and horny-ness //YES, I JUST SAID "HORNY-NESS"//  
He got on top of his boyfriend and hoovered above him. Hyungwon tried to hold back a moan by biting his lower lip

"Oh babe, don't hold it back... You were the one who wanted everyone to know how good I fuck you. Moan for daddy." Wonho said and Hyungwon did as he was told to.

Wonho stopped hoovering above Hyungwon and took his boyfriend's pants and boxers off. Hyungwon reached his hand to do the same but Wonho stopped him.

"No. Not yet. Masturbate for daddy, babe"

"Y-yes daddy…"

Hyungwon took his hard dick into his hands and moved them up and down, his thumb rubbing the head. His lips slightly parted, moaning like there's no tommorow. After a few moments, he came in his hand.

"Get on all four and suck daddy's cock" Wonho told him while taking his pants and boxers off.  
Hyungwon wrapped his mouth around his daddy's hard cock and bobbed his head up and down. Wonho fisted Hyungwon's hair and moaned.  
A few moments later, Wonho came in Hyungwon's mouth and he didn't hesitate to swallow the bitter white liquid.  
Wonho calmed himself down, still holding his boyfriend's hair.

"Ok... On your knees." Wonho said and Hyungwon obeyed him. Wonho gave a few pumps to his dick before putting it in Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon moaned and screamed in pain. Wonho gave him a few seconds to adjust his size and and moved in and out of him.

"Ahh yes daddy, faster!!" Hyungwon moaned

They both came and fell tired on Wonho's bed.

"Look! It's snowing outside!!" Hyungwon said excitedly.

"Yeah that makes it even more romantic~ How about a round 2?" Wonho suggestioned.

"No. My ass hurts and I won't be able to walk tommorow"

"It's ok. I'll bottom this time"

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Wonho said and kissed Hyungwon

 

"No! We want to sleep and not hear you guys moaning in the middle of the night" They heard the rest of the members shout from their rooms

They both chuckled and fell asleep.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy  
> This is the first work that I post in public. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors :/  
> Hope you liked it~
> 
> Edit: I KNOW THAT THIS IS CRINGY OMG, AFTER READING IT A FEW MONTHS LATER, I REALISE I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN POSTED IT


End file.
